


Report

by amycoolz



Series: Handler/Spy verse [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycoolz/pseuds/amycoolz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their operation goes south thanks to a mole in their organization, it's life or death for Hermann. Thankfully, Newt is there to save the day.</p><p>(Given to me as a prompt on Tumblr: "no but secret service!newt and handler!hermann. like spies but government. keeping all the science secrets safe. or not because newt thinks that hermann's instructions are a little too strict sometimes and then hermann wants to smack newt with his cane because disobeying orders from his handler is how hermann ended up with a cane and as a handler and not a man in black.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Report

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at titles and summaries, I'm so sorry.
> 
> Also, this is unbeta'd, so any mistakes you should find are my own. And I've never written anything like this before and I was lazy and didn't do research. All of this is based off of shows like NCIS and such. haha

“So, Hermie, got any plans tonight?”

Hermann huffed into the microphone, missing Newt’s soft laughter over the line. “Do not call me that,” he muttered, “I am your handler, Mister Geiszler. Furthermore, we are in a serious situation right now that does not leave room for your frivolities, and- _what is so funny_?”

Newt couldn’t suppress the laughter now escaping his throat, throwing his handler into a even bigger tizzy. “Calm down, dude.” Newt took a hand off his gun and ran it through his hair, rustling the mic clipped to his ear.

“ _Put your hand back on your gun, you Dummkopf_.”

“Dude. Relax.”

Hermann opened his mouth to retort, but quickly silenced himself when he heard Newt’s sharp intake of breath. “Report,” he whispered hurriedly, tapping furiously at the computer in front of him, trying to get a visual on him.

“Two dudes just walked out,” Newt murmured, straightening his posture and getting his aim ready if this thing were to go south. “First guy’s got a silver briefcase, second guy is- _shit_.”

All the air left Hermann’s lungs at that softly exhaled curse. “ _Report_ ,” he hissed.

“They’re armed to the teeth, man, and they’ve got - _one, two, three, fo_ \- five more guys that just pulled up in two black SUVs.” Newt’s entire body was trembling, but his hands were holding steady onto his gun. “Awaiting your orders, sir.”

Hermann wanted to tell him to take the shot, to blast these guys to smithereens; they had somehow been getting a hold of all their organization’s information, not limited to just intelligence. As he sat at the computer, staring at a thermal image of Newt sitting atop a distant rooftop, a thought occurred to him, one that he would shoot himself for for not thinking of it earlier.

There was a mole. There was a mole in their organization, who was selling this mob group all of their information. Which…

Which could include missions just like this, _especially_ if it was pertaining to them.

“ _Shit_ ,” Hermann said, “ _shit, shit, shit_.”

“Herms? What’s going on, man?”

“Newt, _kaiju_.”

That was their code word if they needed to switch to their secret comm channel. Hermann changed quickly, and a few seconds later he heard Newt at the other end of the line.

“Hermann, what’s happening?” Newt was panicking, he could tell.

“Listen to me, Newt. Listen very carefully.” Hermann glanced around him, making sure he was out of earshot of anyone. “We’ve been had.”

“ _What_? How?”

“I don’t know. I think there’s a mole in our company; he or she could very well be in this room with us right now, and we’d never know.”

“Well, well, how do you know this?”

Hermann gripped the head of his cane hard enough to bruise his hand. “How else do you think these people know these things? Where are they getting their information? Information that, as you well know, is covered up with security to rival Buckingham Palace’s.”

It was silent on the other end for a minute, and Hermann was beginning to worry. Had they found Newt? Did they grab him and drag him off, never to see him again? “Shit, man, you’re right.” Hermann let out a relieved sigh, but it was shortlived. “Does that mean they might possibly know about this little set-up?”

The thought had never crossed his mind, but now that it was brought up, Hermann had trouble thinking about anything else. What if these people did know that they were here? Did they know that Newt was on the roof of that building and were just biding their time to strike?

His own questions were answered when he heard muffled gunfire crackling over the line. “ _Newton_.”

There was a clatter and a rustling noise, and then panting in his ear. “Uh, they’ve caught onto us.” Hermann could hear Newt disassembling his gun and shoving it into the case. “We have to leave. Now.”

Finally coming back to himself, Hermann noticed that everyone in the room was packing up and evacuating; he shook himself out of it and shut his laptop with a sharp snap, gathering it up into his arms. He gripped his cane, hobbling out of the room as fast as his leg would let him, but before he could make it out the door, he was stopped by someone blocking his path.

“ _What are you doing, you fool_?” he berated, trying to nudge the man - one of the tech guys, he noticed - out of the way. “We’ve been exposed, we need to leave.”

The guy laughed as he pulled a gun out of the inner pocket of his jacket. “No no no, you’re not going anywhere, Gottlieb.” Hermann watched in horror as a silencer was extracted and screwed onto the barrel of the gun. “My new friends have already taken care of your associate, and now I’m here to take care of you.”

Hermann didn’t want to believe the man, but the crackling coming down the line wasn’t reassuring. Maybe they really had gotten to Newt. “Wh-what are you going to do?”

“Well, I was planning to kill you - that was actually pretty high up on my list of priorities - and then I was thinking I’d sell all of your top secret clearance information to my buddies down there.” He was holding the gun menacingly close to Hermann’s chest, and Hermann found himself trying to calculate the force of the blow if the man pulled the trigger right now, if he could survive it. He knew the answer was, of course, no, but it was nicer to believe he’d walk out of this situation. “I’d make a _killing_ off of what you have access to, you know.”

“Is that so?” Hermann swallowed, clutching his laptop closer to himself, as if that would somehow protect him.

“Mm, those guys pay a pretty penny for the surface intelligence I can hack out of the weaker servers. But yours, well,” he shrugged, giving the illusion of this being a casual conversation between friends or coworkers, “let’s just say I could finally afford one of those Lamborghini's I’ve always wanted, maybe even two of them.”

Suddenly, Hermann could hear faint panting in his ear, and he nearly collapsed with relief. _Newton was alive_. Realizing that Newt was probably on his way back to them, Hermann decided to stall the guy a little longer. “What color?”

“What?”

Hermann gulped in large breaths of air. “What color Lamborghini?”

The man smirked evilly. “Oh, I don’t know. I was thinking canary yellow, nothing too flashy.”

“Right. Wouldn’t want to attract attention to yourself.”

“Huh, you know, I can see why Geiszler gets along so well with you. You’re just as big of a shit as he is.” He huffed out a breath and steadied his gun. “And as fun as this conversation was, I’m going to have to kill you now.” Hermann watched as the man’s finger slowly squeezed the trigger and then closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to witness his own death.

Then there was a gunshot, loud, ringing in his ears, but he didn’t feel any pain. Cautiously, he blinked open his eyes, surprised but not to see the man lying crumpled at his feet. He raised his head to see Newt standing at the end of the corridor, smoking gun in hand.

He was so relieved that he actually lost his grip on the cane, and he went toppling to the floor. Newt was by his side in a second, holding him up by his head and stroking his hair. “Hey, man, you all right? I didn’t hit you, did I? I thought my aim was pretty good…”

“Newton, I’m _fine_.”

“Good, I jus- Hey, you called me Newton! And you aren’t yelling at me or berating me or telling me to be qui-”

“Newton.”

“Yeah?”

“Be quiet.”

Newt’s smile was wide, then, and his eyes were twinkling behind his glasses. “Come on, man, let’s get back to headquarters.”

“Well, now, wait, what happened down there? I heard gunfire.” _I was worried_.

“Oh, yeah.” Newt scrubbed a hand over his face, smearing black residue from his gun over his cheeks and nose. “Well, those guys had figured out we were there - probably knew it all along, according to your theory - and opened fire when our guys started moving in. Of course, hired hands are no help against trained spies and ex-military types, so we won that fight.”

“Did they get the bastard?”

“Yeah, they got him. Seriously injured; they’re bringing him in for questioning.” Newt’s gaze slid over to the man still on the floor, bleeding out of the wound in his head. “As for this guy… Well, I think that’s self-explanatory.”

Hermann nodded and allowed Newt to help him up; Newt grabbed up the laptop, which had slipped out of Hermann’s hands when he collapsed.

“What do you say we get the hell out of here?”

“Nothing has ever been more appealing to me,” Hermann replied, earning a laugh.

 

***

 

The debriefing took longer than Hermann had anticipated - apparently this operation had been going on for much longer than anyone had been aware - and when he was finally released, it was already the early hours of the next day. His leg was bothering him from being on it all day and the only thing he wanted to do was go home and sleep for a few days.

His plan was derailed, however, when Newt shoved his way into the elevator before the doors could close. He watched as the heavily-tattooed man - his art now visible thanks to the short sleeve shirt instead of the catsuit he was wearing earlier - reached over and hit the emergency stop button, stopping the elevator.

“Can we talk?”

“In the elevator?” Hermann asked, glancing up into the corner, where he knew there were cameras trained on them. “Do you think that’s such a good idea?”

“Well, if I didn’t catch you now, when else would we have this chance?” He continued when Hermann nodded. “I want to, uh, thank you. If you hadn’t warned me about the possibility of being had, I would have actually been shot.”

“There’s no way of knowing tha-”

“Of course there is! They knew I was there, they had to have known! I moved as soon as you voiced your suspicions, which is the only reason I’m still alive right now. And I just, I-” He dragged a hand furiously through his hair, mussing it up even more. “Fuck it.”

Newt crowded Hermann up against the wall of the elevator, trapping him with an arm on either side of his handler’s head. He leaned in slowly, giving Hermann an out. When he didn’t take it, Newt closed the distance and sealed their mouths together, sighing in relief against the man’s lips. It was short and sloppy, but when Newt pulled away and opened his eyes, Hermann could swear he looked like a million weights had been lifted from his shoulders.

And maybe there had been.

“What do you say, Hermie? You got any plans tonight?”

Hermann smirked, thinking back on their conversation from much earlier that day. “I could think of a few things.”

 

***

 

They hadn’t even shut the door to his apartment before Newt had Hermann pushed up against the wall, lips on his neck and collarbone, hands lifting up his shirt. “Gonna - _fuck_ \- suck you off right here,” Newt was muttering, sucking a sore spot into the dip between Hermann’s neck and shoulder.

Hermann cycled between grasping his cane to gripping Newt’s hips for support. “A-at least shut the door,” he gasped out as Newt’s wandering hands made contact with the erection straining in his pants.

Newt grinned against his lips, kicking the door closed with his foot and reaching stealthily behind him to lock it. “Better?”

“Much.” Hermann pulled Newt closer to him, recapturing his lips. He allowed his own hands to search Newt’s body, trailing over the other man’s hips, lifting his shirt up his back and over his head, to finally being able to trace all of the tattoos on his chest and arms.

“Do you like them?” Newt whispered after a moment, watching as Hermann raptly took in all of his body art.

“They’re very… you,” was all Hermann could say about them. He used this moment to lightly push Newt away from him, pushing himself off of the wall. “Come with me.”

Newt didn’t even have a witty retort as he followed Hermann through his apartment, right into the bedroom. His handler sat gingerly on the bed, propping his cane up against the bedside table and then motioning for Newt to join him. He bounced over, straddling Hermann’s hips and swooping in for another kiss.

“Mm,” he mumbled as he pulled away again, lightly rubbing Hermann’s crotch through his clothing. “I was serious earlier. About sucking you off.”

Hermann blushed furiously. “...Well?”

Grinning, Newt slinked out of his lap until he was kneeling on the floor between Hermann’s legs, hands on his thighs. “Just awaiting orders.”

“ _Shit_.”

Newt chuckled, reaching up to undo his handler’s trousers and pull them and his underwear off, with a little hip left from Hermann to help. He took a few moments just to look and touch, getting a feel for Hermann’s length in his hands, before he leaned forward and licked the tip.

“ _Newton_.”

Taking the hint, Newt took half of it into his mouth, wrapping a hand around the base to steady himself. He sucked carefully, massaging the underside with his tongue while swallowing rhythmically around him. When he started to bob his head back and forth, he felt Hermann’s hands tangle themselves into his hair and he could hear soft little puffs of air from above him.

Encouraged, he went at it faster, swirling his tongue around the head and into the slit when he reached the tip, and then back down again, taking it deeper each time until his nose was brushing Hermann’s dark thatch of hair at the base. One hand was massaging Hermann’s thigh, while the other ventured back and was fingering at his perineum.

Hermann’s hands tightened in his hair as he gasped, “Newton. Newt, I-”

Determined to get Hermann off inside of him, Newt pulled back so just the head was in his mouth, sucking and tonguing the slit until Hermann was a blubbering mess. He could feel Hermann’s scrotum draw up against his body and then the bitter taste of semen was coating his tongue; he swallowed several times, stroking Hermann through it until he was shivering with overstimulation.

Newt released Hermann’s cock, making quick work of his own pants, leaning back on the floor and jerking off until he spent himself, making a mess of himself and the floor. He grabbed a discarded shirt - probably Hermann’s; he’d be getting shit for it later, he knew - and wiped off his hands and stomach. He then divested himself of the rest of his clothes, throwing them in the corner of the room.

Finally, he climbed up into the bed with his handler, moving his bony limbs under the covers and positioning themselves so he was curled around Hermann.

“What are you doing?”

“What, you don’t like being the little spoon?” Newt smiled against the back of the man’s neck, placing a kiss into his hair.

Hermann decided to remain silent, instead making up a plan to get his revenge.

Later.

After he slept for a few days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing this. So expect more from this verse. Because I will be writing more.


End file.
